


Some Things Are Best Left Unexplored

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione really is the brightest witch of her age...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Best Left Unexplored

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/)**hh_writersblock** dialog only challenge, placed third.

"He's... confused, Harry."

"I don't care."

"He thinks you're your dad. He thinks you're James."

"I look like my dad."

"He doesn't think you _look_ like him. He thinks you _are_ him."

"Maybe he gets confused sometimes, but he knows who I am!"

"Yeah... I just want you to be careful. Don't rely on him too heavily."

"Yeah, and who do you think I _should_ rely on?"

"Snape's working closely with Dumbledore, I'm sure you--"

" _Snape_? _That's_ who you want me to trust?"

"Well... And you can trust _us_ Harry. Me and Ron."

"You almost sound jealous."

"Hardly!... Unless... Do I have a reason to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... the way you feel about Sirius. I know you love him, but do you... do you think you might have... _feelings_?"

"Of course I have feelings."

"No I mean--"

"Just leave it, Hermione."

"He cares a great deal for you--"

"A minute ago you said he didn't know who I was."

"When he does know who you are, he cares a great deal for you. It would be... natural for you to--"

"I said LEAVE IT."

"Alright. How's your cousin?"


End file.
